


All I Want For Christmas

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec doesn't know what to get Magnus for Christmas.





	All I Want For Christmas

It's a month before Christmas and Alec is really starting to feel it. He's spent the past few months paying close attention to Magnus, trying to pick up any hints he might be leaving as to what he wants for Christmas, but no such luck. Of course he's gotten him some small things, like a few new ties, a new edition of a book Magnus had lost, and a very smart looking jacket Alec couldn't stop imagining Magnus in. 

It seems there is nothing Magnus really wants that he doesn't have. So now, Alec has no choice but to ask.

They're putting up the tree, laughing and drinking eggnog as soft Christmas music fills the air. Alec can't remember a Christmas this nice. 

He's leading up to asking Magnus, but he can't help but feel guilty. Magnus hasn't had to ask him what he wants. He's worried Magnus will think he doesn't pay attention to him. Alec is sure Magnus has been done his Christmas shopping for at least two weeks now, and Alec hasn't even started.

As Magnus is climbing into a chair, trying to get the star on top of the tree, Alec decides there's won't be a better time to ask. 

"Magnus, what do you want for Christmas?" Alec says in a rush 

Magnus stops messing with the tree. He turns and looks down at Alec, who won't meet his eyes. 

"What do I want for Christmas?" Magnus repeats it back

"Yeah. You haven't told me or given me hints or anything, and I can't think of anything right." Alec still won't look at Magnus. 

Magnus gets off of the chair. He takes Alec's hands in his own and waits for him to look him in the eye before he speaks. 

"I haven't told you what I want because I thought it was obvious." There's a smile on Magnus' face as he says this. 

"Obvious?" Alec scrunches his nose, worried he's missed something. 

Magnus moves his hands to Alec's waist, pulling him closer. 

"As corny as it sounds, but all I want for Christmas is you." 

It takes a minute before it sinks it, but when it does, a blush creeps across Alec's face, all the way up to his ears. 

"Oh, well..." Alec can't think of anything to say, so he says nothing. 

"Indeed." Magnus teases, as he leans in and kisses Alec's cheek. They stand there for a minute, just smiling into each other's face. But then Magnus pulls away and motions to the tree. 

"Help me with the star?" Magnus asks 

So Alec does. He goes over and holds the tree with one hand and Magnus with the other, wanting to avoid any catastrophe. 

But even while what Magnus said was sweet, Alec knows he can't simply get Magnus nothing. Firstly because he loves Magnus, and secondly because he knows Magnus has gotten him something over the top, as usual. 

He tries to hold the panic on the inside. He'll have to think of something later, right now he has to celebrate with his beautiful boyfriend. 

*********

It's Christmas morning and Alec now has the perfect gift. He and Magnus are laying in bed, enjoying the morning together before they get up to start the celebrating. They have plans later to go and see Alec's family, but right now this is theirs. 

"Alright, I think we've slept away enough of the day." Magnus says, rolling out of bed and walking over to the hook his robe is hanging on. 

Alec heart begins to beat quickly. He holds his breath as he sits up in bed, watching Magnus shrug on the robe. He watches Magnus' facial expression as he notices something in his left pocket. He frowns a bit in confusion, but reaches in to see what it is. Alec slowly gets out of bed and walks over to Magnus. Magnus takes the box out of his pocket and examines it. 

It only takes a moment before realisation crosses his face, and he looks to Alec, who is kneeling before him. 

"Magnus Bane, I love you more than anything. You make me the happiest I have ever been, and I can't imagine my life without you. You said you only wanted me for Christmas, and I thought, what better way to do that than to give you all of me. Magnus, I love you. Will you marry me?" 

The room goes silent as Alec waits for Magnus to say something. The longer the silence becomes, the move worried Alec feels that he's done too much too soon. 

But then Magnus is on his knees in front of Alec, tears in his eyes, as he takes Alec's face in his hands. 

"Yes, Alexander. Yes." It's almost a whisper, but it's enough to bring a smile from ear to ear on Alec's face. 

Alec's heart has never felt lighter as he pulls Magnus close and kisses him. They stay like that for a bit. Then Alec puts the ring on Magnus' finger and they go and open the rest of their gifts. Magnus did go over the top for Alec, but Magnus insists none of the gifts he'd gotten him are as amazing as the one Alec gave him that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
